Pluto Title still needed
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: Please R&R. What is the enemies scheme this time? Will Maggie forgive Lydia? And most importantly will Maggie be able to forgive herself? Why is Lydia the way she is? Read and find out.
1. Lost for hope

_Disclaimer: Madelyn, Hope, Faith, Maggie, Gloria, Daisy, Annika, and Ariel belong to Angel Raye. Thank you Angel Raye for letting everyone use your chibi senshi's. Emily, Isabella, Jordan, Lydia, Erin, Chloe, Julia, Maia, and Hailey belong to me. As for those not mentioned they belong to the maker of Sailor Moon._

Chapter One : Lost for hope

Setsuna busied herself getting breakfast ready for the girls. Gary, dressed in a business suit, helped her as well. He scurried across the kitchen and into the dinning room where he placed a piece of toast on each of the plates. Setsuna carried the drinks to the tables and then went to get the girls. As she walked down the darkened hallway she thought about the things she had to sacrifice in order to be the guardian of time. It didn't seem fair that she had to be the one to watch over everything. She missed a lot of Lydia's growing up because of this.

Gary had felt the same way, as he was continuously going out of Japan to do things for the Queen. Though, he saw more of the children than Setsuna did.

Setsuna opened the door to Maggie's bedroom. She was sitting on her window seat peering out the window. Setsuna was unsure of what she was looking at. Setsuna walked over Maggie and removed a strand of hair from her face. Maggie looked up at her mother with a saddened look. Setsuna sat down next to her.

"What is it baby?" Setsuna asked concerned.

"Me and Lydia heard you and dad talking last night." Maggie confronted her mother. Setsuna went to put her hand on Maggie's shoulder, but she pushed her hand away and stood up. "You just got back! Why do you have to leave again? And father's leaving too?" Maggie was almost in tears.

"Please, darling. If I could, I'd quit guarding the time gate and be with you girls always. I don't like this at all either. And about father leaving, the Queen asked him to. He can't turn the queen down. You know that." Setsuna explained.

Maggie fell into her mother's arms and cried a little bit, "I'm sorry mother, I guess I'm just stressed with you and father always leaving like this."

"It's okay darling." Setsuna soothed her. "Now, why don't we move into the dinning room, I made you girls breakfast."

Maggie nodded and stood up. She smiled at her mother and Setsuna smiled back. Maggie left her room and went into the dinning room.

Setsuna stood up; now she'd have to deal with Lydia. Who was much harder to comfort. Setsuna moved into the girls conjoined bathroom. She entered Lydia's room through the bathroom.

Lydia was leaning up against her wall, with her barefoot lifted up on the wall. She had her headphones over ears with the music on, and was reading a book. Lydia's midnight black hair, cascaded over the side of her face and down the front of her shirt. She was unaware of her mothers presence. Setsuna decided to stand in front of her until she had noticed her.

It didn't take Lydia long to realize that her mother was in the room. She turned her walkman off and continued looking at her book, but she wasn't reading it.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked coldly.

Under any other circumstances a child would be punished for talking to their mother that way, but Setsuna understood where Lydia was coming from, and she didn't like punishing her children. Her going away was enough punishment for them and it was never intended to be punishment.

"I made breakfast for you girls." Setsuna replied.

"Why? So we could eat as a family and then be broken up by night time?" Lydia questioned.

"Lydia will you please just come eat breakfast with us?" Setsuna begged.

"I'm not sure." was all Lydia could reply with. She wanted to eat breakfast with her mother, but it was too hard.

"What about for Maggie? Will you eat with us for Maggie?" Setsuna questioned.

Lydia looked up at her mother. She sighed and placed the walkman and her book on her bed. She then walked out the bedroom door and to the dinning room table. Setsuna breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped it was over. Setsuna was the last one to arrive at breakfast. She took her seat between Maggie and Gary. Lydia sat next to Maggie.

After a few moments of silence, Maggie finally started a topic that was frequent at their table.

"Gloria and Daisy got into it again. Gloria messed with Ariel and Annika and it just turned into a big thing." Maggie explained as she bit the eggs off the end of her fork.

"Yea, and Daisy got off easy, all she had to do was write an apology letter." Lydia inserted her knowledge on the topic.

"Which isn't easy for Daisy. And Gloria's stuck watching the twins and Maia this weekend. Her mother's helping her out." Maggie replied.

"Maybe it was a good thing everyone decided to have a second child; it means we can punish Gloria with watching them. Too bad I wasn't supposed to be born!" Lydia called out outraged. She got up from the table and turned to her mother, "I'm not hungry anymore." with that Lydia left out the front door. Setsuna got up and followed her out.

Maggie sunk back into her chair and stared up at the ceiling. Gary watched as Maggie's sweet mood quickly changed into a sad one. When Gary was going to say something to Maggie she stood up and left to her bedroom. Gary sighed, he wished he could cancel this investigation the Queen had him going on, but he understood the importance of it. Gary began to clear the table off, as seeing the children wouldn't be finishing.

Maggie opened her bedroom window and peered out it. She could see a lot from her bedroom window. Madelyn and Ariel were out near the garden playing around. Maggie wished she could change lives with them two. She sighed, there was no use wishing this, she had a wonderful mother, just she wasn't around enough. Maggie climbed on her window seat and hung her feet out the window. She looked down; maybe if she fell out of the window and got hurt her mother would have to stay?

Though, when Setsuna found out why she had done it she'd get in trouble. Maggie rejected the thought. She climbed down and shut her window. She might as well start packing, as seeing she'd be staying with Aunt Makoto tonight.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, stood three men speaking to one another about their next attack. A woman appeared before them.

"You have all failed miserably at your missions. Look at yourself! You are weak and unworthy of this task." she said.

"We only lost one fight! How can you say we are weak?" the man with red hair spoke up.

"Because you do not lose at all!" the woman swiped her hand across them and they let out an agony scream as they disbursed.

"Shiro please come take this next mission! And do not fail me or you will end up like these three fools." she replied. "I do not accept failure!"

"Of course my Queen," Shiro came up, he wore a blood red cape, and held a glaive close to his chest. He bowed at the presence of his Queen. "I will not fail you."

"Very well. I want the youngest of the Pluto's destroyed. I want her to be pronounced dead!" she flicked her hand, telling him to leave.

Shiro walked down the tiled floor and out into the real world. His appearance changed into a formal wear, and the glaive became a pocket knife, which he was able to slip into his back pocket.

Another man appeared before the Queen. He had on a white business suit, with a bright yellow tie. His hair was blue with white sparkles in it. He had a scar on his left cheek. He didn't carry any weapons as he had lost those in his previous battles from ages ago. The queen had decided to take him in because he could help out with things around the laird. He was an excellent cook, a great cleaner, and he took care of the children that would soon be used to help with the upcoming tasks.

"With all do respect Queen Tetsuko not much is known about Chibi Meiousei tactics, don't you find it foolish to go out against her? She defeated our last monster." he said.

"There is something you must understand. You can never under estimate my power. Yes, not much is known about Chibi Meiousei, but everyone has emotions and you can play on those. Who said we were going to allow her to transform?" the queen asked.

"Ah. I see. So with Chibi Dosei you knew she was a weak Sailor Scout and wouldn't fight?" he questioned.

"Correct." Queen Tetsuko answered.

"Why didn't you bring back the memories of what happened when she was younger? It would've made her extremely weak and frail." He asked.

"She's already weak and frail. I have saved those memories for the final battle." Queen Tetsuko answered.

"You mean these little quirks we're in right now aren't really to destroy the Chibi scouts?" He asked slightly confused.

"I seriously doubt that Shiro will be able to _kill_ Chibi Meiousei. There are too many children and they have not been dealt with yet, so they are emotionally strong and are able to fight without their emotions getting in the way." Queen Tetsuko revealed Shiro's soon to be failure.

"You are a clever one my Queen. Making them weak by they're emotions." He laughed evilly.

"They don't call me Queen for any ole reason." She joined in on the laughing.

Later on the girls had been brought to Makoto's. When Setsuna dropped them off Makoto could tell there was a lot of distress in her eyes. She told the children to go into the house and make themselves at home; Makoto stepped out into the hallway and shut the door.

"Rough day?" Makoto questioned.

"Very much so." Setsuna responded. "Lydia's not as accepting as Maggie is."

"I'm sorry Setsuna. There isn't much I can do. Have you tried putting her in counseling?" Makoto asked politely.

"I don't know if that'd do any good. The problem can't be fixed. I have _no_ choice; I _have_ to guard the gate." Setsuna explained.

"What about her lack of social skills with the other children. She seems bitter around them sometimes." Makoto brought up.

"Me and Ami have talked about it. Lydia _knows_ what she does. She doesn't have a timid personality like Annika does. Lydia tends to talk with Isabella and Emily more often then the others." Setsuna mentioned.

"Yes, but we know why that is. Lydia is worried about the two girls. Whether or not she shows it she's really protective of Emily." Makoto said.

Setsuna nodded as she shuddered. Makoto laid her hand on Setsuna's shoulder, "It's alright. It won't happen again."

Setsuna's eyes were full of hurt and sorrow, as she could not tell of what she saw in the future. She nodded and then said goodbye to Makoto. Makoto watched her friend go down the stairs and out the door. She knew the look in Setsuna's eyes, telling her that all was not alright in the timeline, something was bound to happen. Makoto went back inside and shut the door.

Chloe's dark brown hair came flowing out behind her as she danced around the house. Makoto smiled, she enjoyed the fact that Chloe was the peaceful child. She didn't get many notes home from school saying she was getting into fights. Daisy got a note home about every week, it exhausted Makoto, because she then had to punish her and it wasn't something she liked doing.

Chloe stopped in the door way, her dark green eyes snapped open at her mother, and she smiled a perfect smile. She then continued her way with dancing around the house. Makoto laughed and then went into the kitchen where she began to prepare dinner.

Maggie and Daisy were up in Daisy's room. Daisy was trying to get Maggie to tell her what was wrong. Maggie moved away from her friend and turned so her back was facing Daisy. Daisy's eyes saddened.

"What happened today?" Daisy questioned.

Maggie turned back to her friend; she knew she couldn't keep it from her. After all, Daisy _was_ Maggie's best friend.

"Lydia always ruins everything! I was supposed to get to spend the whole day with my mother, and instead Lydia had to go off and ruin it!" Maggie spat out.

"I'm really sorry. I know it must suck not being able to spend the whole day with your mother before she leaves." Daisy replied.

"Everything would have been fine if Lydia would just shut up!" Maggie raged.

Lydia, who had been listening in on the girl's conversation, took off out the door. She hadn't intended on making Maggie's day bad. She was just frustrated with her mother. She had learned along time ago that her mother tried to avoid her birth.

"Maggie…" Daisy said softly, a little bit taken aback by Maggie's bitterness toward her sister.

Maggie squinted her eyes, to keep the tears from running down her face. "She brings it on her self."

"Do you want to go bake some cookies with me for dessert?" Daisy asked.

Maggie nodded. The two girls got up off the bed and went down to the kitchen.

Lydia knocked on the Hino residence. Yuuichiro was the one who answered the door. His long hair, covered his eyes and looked like it hadn't been combed in days. Lydia had to suppress her giggles.

"Can Julia come out with me?" Lydia questioned.

Yuuichiro nodded and then called out for Julia. Julia came out of her room and met Lydia at the door. Yuuichiro went back to the couch and sat down. Julia stepped out and shut the door, she was fully dressed, with shoes and everything.

"I was wondering if me and you could go for a walk." Lydia asked.

Julia nodded. She took a step toward the stairs that led to the outside and stopped to see if Lydia was following. When Lydia finally figured out what she was doing she followed Julia. The two walked for some time before Julia asked Lydia what was wrong.

"It's my family!" Lydia began. "My mom tries her hardest to make up for her going away, and Maggie just doesn't understand _anything_."

"But Lydia, you don't give her a chance to understand anything. You try your hardest to shut her of your life." Julia explained.

"I don't want her to understand anything. I don't expect her to. She's not the one that found out her own mother tried to disrupt the timeline in order to prevent my birth." Lydia reminded Julia.

Julia cringed at the statement. She knew it had been true, because she and Julia had accidentally gotten taken back in time when they were four years old. They didn't ever discuss to anyone what they had seen. Three years later Lydia had a great dislike to her family. She had tried to get along with them, but the facts of the past continued to get in her way, and she couldn't get passed them. She often would bring up the fact that she wasn't supposed to be born, using it against her mother, but her mother never questioned her on where she found that out.

"Lydia…" Julia started, but then stopped herself.

Lydia looked at her waiting for her to continue talking. Julia gave in, "What if Maggie ever did see what happened to you?"

Lydia thought for a moment, but shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know really how to think of Julia's question.

Daisy and Maggie were having a wonderful time in the kitchen making cookies. Makoto had finished making dinner and put it in the fridge for the time being. Daisy's father came into the kitchen asking if he can help. Maggie and Daisy giggled a yes. Shinozuki busied himself in helping the girls make the cookies.

"Dad! The cookies!" Daisy yelled out.

"Oh yes, of course!" Shinozuki replied. He grabbed the mittens from the drawer and went to take the cookies out. Chloe, his youngest daughter, came into the kitchen dancing around to music that was on her walkman. She accidentally got up underneath her fathers feet causing him to stumble around with the hot pan in his hands.

Chloe's eyes widened with fear. Daisy and Maggie bit their bottom lips, not sure what to say. Shinozuki gathered his balance, and set the cookies down.

"Well, there we go!" Shinozuki smiled, looking at the well done cookies.

Maggie and Daisy started to giggle again.

"Dad! I'm so sorry!" Chloe apologized still in shock.

"Ah, it's okay sweetie, just watch what you're doing." Shinozuki replied. Chloe nodded and went into the other room.

Makoto came into the kitchen with a worried expression. "Has anyone seen Lydia?"

Daisy and Shinozuki looked at Makoto worried. Maggie just continued to busy herself with the cookies, trying to avoid the topic. She was still angry with her sister.

"Maggie sweetie have you seen your sister?" Makoto asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Maggie replied, as she formed the dough into a ball.

"Maggie, what's gotten into you?" Makoto asked astonished by her curt comment.

"Nothing." Maggie replied.

Makoto went over to Maggie and put her arm around her. "I know what happened between your mom and Lydia today, but you can't always take everything out on her. Lydia's different then you, so she takes things differently then you."

Maggie sighed, "I know." She gave Makoto a hug, "So is she really not here?"

"I can't find her anywhere's." Makoto answered, she took out her communicator and contacted the others. Not too long after that Rei came over. She hadn't been home that day, so she had to contact her husband and ask him if he had seen Lydia. Everyone in the Makoto's household gathered around Rei as she communicated him.

"Have you seen Lydia today?" Rei questioned, her husband.

"Yea, she came over and her and Julia went out for a walk." Yuuichiro replied.

Rei heaved a slight sigh of relief. She told him thank you and then went to contact Julia.

Julia's communicator beeped, she grabbed it out of her short's pocket and then looked at Lydia as if asking for permission to answer it. The two girls were sitting on the bench, near the park, talking to one another.

Lydia turned away from Julia, "Go ahead, answer the stupid thing! And then leave me just like everyone else does!" she got up and ran into the dark forest.

"Lydia!" Julia screamed, she set her communicator down and went after her. The two girls ran until they realized they didn't know where they were. Lydia and Julia quickly held each other in a hug. They were both scared.

"I'm sorry." Lydia replied holding onto her friend.

"It's okay." Julia replied. "At least I'm with my best friend."

"Yea." Lydia smiled, though Julia couldn't see it.

Authors Note: Chapter Two will be up soon. It was originally going to be combined with this chapter, but it would end up being a really long chapter. So I'll leave you at a cliffhanger for just a little while.

Also, I'm open to take on any ideas for one shots, or mini stories or just an idea. I already know that there are some people who would like to see Isabella and Hope get in trouble. I'll work on it. Oh, I'm also open to taking on ideas for friendship stories. At any age.

Authors added note: I'm sorry about the mix up on Daisy and Annika's father. I don't understand why I didn't catch it before. I hope I fixed everything. Sorry again.


	2. Rescue Mission

_Disclaimer: Madelyn, Hope, Faith, Maggie, Gloria, Daisy, Annika, and Ariel belong to Angel Raye. Thank you Angel Raye for letting everyone use your chibi senshi's. Emily, Isabella, Jordan, Lydia, Erin, Chloe, Julia, Maia, and Hailey belong to me. As for those not mentioned they belong to the maker of Sailor Moon._

Chapter Two: Rescue Mission

Back at the Quarters a search party was being called to find the two girls. Daisy tried her hardest to calm down Maggie, but it wasn't doing much good. She was pacing back and forth, throwing her hands up, and downgrading herself. Daisy watched hopelessly as she continued this.

Gloria put her hands on Maggie's shoulder's, which caused Maggie to come to a stop. "You're going to make someone sick if you keep pacing back and forth like that."

Faith held in her giggle that was etching to come out.

"Come on girls, with your families now, and let's go and find Julia and Lydia." Haruka stated. Everyone teamed up within their families, and headed out to go find the two. Hotaru's daughter's had tied their arms around their mother's waist and refused to let go. The two were afraid of the dark. Haruka had no problem with Faith and Jordan being wrapped around her, she had a problem with keeping up with them. Erin and Gloria were doing just fine, Minako was keeping a close eye on Gloria to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Annika and Ariel were a different story. Ariel had wrapped herself around her mother so tightly that she was beginning to cut the circulation off in Ami's arm. Annika was trying to stay close to her mother, yet was unable to catch up with her because she was walking at a fast pace to find her daughter. Hailey and Usagi walked together looking for the two girls. Usagi was mad at her younger sister, for eating the last of the cheese cake.

"Momma." A small voice spoke.

Rei stopped in her tracks and turned around to her eldest daughter. She saw the look of fear in her eyes and held out her arms. Annika quickly went and embraced her mother.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to leave you back there." Rei apologized holding on tightly to her daughter.

"It's okay." Annika's small voice replied.

Rei smiled, and picked her daughter up and carried her. Annika laid her head down on her mother's shoulder. The two walked in utter silence. Annika was worried about her mother. She knew she was really worried about not finding Julia. Annika hear her mother sniffle, she looked up and saw that she was crying.

"Momma, are you okay?" Annika questioned.

Rei stopped and put her daughter down, she covered her face with her hands and fell to her knees and begin sobbing. Annika didn't know what to do at first. She was frightened by her mother's sobbing appearance. Annika laid her hand on her mother's shoulder and tried comforting.

"I'm never going to find my daughter!" Rei sobbed.

"Mamma we'll find her." Annika said hopeful.

As though on queue Rei and Annika's communicators went off, both answered them at the same time. Ami had found Julia's communicator. It wasn't Julia, but it was still hope. Rei and Annika went and met up with the rest of the group, by the palace park near the forest.

"I believe they're in the forest, it's the last place they could be." Ami suggested. "We split up and look for them."

"What do we do if they're not there?" Michiru questioned. "I could always use my mirror to find them. It'd be a lot quicker."

"Michiru dear that takes a lot out of you sometimes. And now isn't a good time to use it." Haruka reminded her.

"Right." Michiru sighed. She had just gotten over a sickness, and using her mirror would drain her of any energy she had left for a couple of days.

"I'm sure Lydia's mother would want to know what's going on." Makoto pointed out.

"I assure you she already knows." Michiru replied.

Makoto hit her head with her hand, "That's right. She's the keeper of time!"

"That's what got us into this mess." Maggie mumbled.

Makoto looked down at Maggie with a saddened expression. If Sestuna was home more often, then none of this would have ever taken place. Makoto ran her fingers through Maggie's long dark green hair.

"Let's go. We shouldn't waste anymore time." Minako spoke up, she had a very impatient daughter standing next to her, whom was etching to do something Minako was sure.

Everyone went separate ways into the forest to find the children. Gloria disappeared behind a tree and waited for her victim. She saw her mother and little sister continue to walk on. She grinned, and rubbed her hands together.

Gloria watched as Ariel, Maia, and Ami passed by. She didn't want to risk her prank on Ariel. She saw her best friend making her way up the path, she went to make her move, but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt the air around her change. She looked behind her expecting to find someone, but found no one. She glanced up in the tree, but saw no one. Perhaps, it was another kid trying to play a prank on her. She went back to find her victim, but found she was no where in sight. Gloria sighed, she wasn't going to be able to play a prank. She heard leaves crunching under someone's feet, she smiled and looked to see who it was. It was Maggie, Chloe, Makoto, and Daisy all coming up toward Gloria's way.

She knew none of them were in a good mood, but she couldn't pass up the chance to let her prank slide. She knew Makoto wouldn't be happy, but she'd get over it. Gloria went to go out after the four, but something pulled her back and made her trip. She fell backwards and landed on the ground with a hard thud. It knocked the breath out of her completely. She felt a glass shard slide under her back, and then she blacked out.

Maggie, Chloe, Makoto, and Daisy continued on.

"When I find those two, Lydia is going to be in so much trouble!" Makoto began, she was fuming that Lydia had run off.

"Momma, that's not fair." Chloe argued back.

"Sweetie Lydia needs a punishment, if I don't punish her she'll just continue to run off." Makoto explained.

"No, that's not true. And all you need to do is talk to her." Chloe replied back sharply. "All you guys ever do is think of ways to punish us. Not every little thing needs to be punished for. How many times does Lydia run off? This is the first time! All you need to do is _talk_ to her. And try to understand where she's coming from."

"Chloe dear, don't try and tell me how I need punish or not punish my children or Sestuna's. It's up to me on how I deal with things." Makoto said.

"Just like how Daisy chooses to fight in school to deal with things." Chloe pointed out.

Makoto gave her daughter a strained look. "Daisy knows better. And there are other ways to go around things, fighting is not one of them."

"Then you agree that not everything has to be punished for?" Chloe asked.

"Honey listen to me. Lydia is going to get punished for what she's done." Makoto bent down eye level to Chloe's level.

"So you just want to give her _more_ emotional problems?" Chloe stated, almost in tears. Makoto sighed, it was starting to click with what Chloe was getting at. "Momma, you lost _both_ of you're parents, you should be able to talk with Lydia. You don't have to punish her, she just feels abandoned."

Makoto gave Chloe a hug, "Alright, I won't punish her, but the next time she does it, I'll have to."

"Okay." Chloe said, and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Thank you."

With that the little group continued walking. They heard some of the children starting to call for Lydia and Julia. Chloe, Maggie, and Daisy joined in on the calling.

Minako realized that her daughter wasn't calling out; she stopped dead in her tracks and scanned the area. She looked at Erin, who had a blank expression on her face.

"Where'd Gloria go?" Minako asked Erin. Erin shrugged.

"Oh God." Minako said and picked up Erin and walked the path they had just taken. She had to find her daughter. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ran into Rei's family and Makoto's family on the way, but neither of them had seen her.

Haruka, Jordan, and Faith were giving it there all. They continued yelling for the Julia and Lydia, finally they heard someone holler back.

"Julia, Lydia is that you?" Haruka yelled back, not giving up due to lack of breath.

"YES!" one of the little girls screamed back.

"Stay… where you are… and keep calling… to us! We're on our… way!" Haruka hollered through gasp of breath.

The little girls continued yelling back for Haruka. Faith ran ahead. Haruka yelled after her, but Faith didn't stop. Faith ran smack dab into Julia, as she couldn't stop herself from running quick enough. Faith rolled off of Julia and said sorry.

Faith saw Haruka and Jordan standing over them. Faith gave out a small smile and said, "I found them."

Haruka laughed and pulled Faith up. "I see that. Now let's call this search party off and get out of this forest."

Haruka quickly contacted the others and told them the girls had been found. Ami, Ariel, Maia, Hotaru, Madelyn, and Emily had made it to the middle of the forest by this time. Ami quickly took out her flashlight and examined the two girls to the best of her ability.

"They may be dehydrated a little bit, but I think all of us kind of are. We better get them home." Ami explained.

Emily was clutching onto Hotaru for dear life. Her legs were wrapped tightly around Hotaru's waist and her arms were flung around her mother's neck. Nothing could pry the little girl off. Madelyn just held onto her mother's shirt, and stayed really close to her.

Usagi and Hailey were no longer in the forest they were waiting by the park bench for everyone else to come out. Usagi was sitting on the bench, fuming that her team was practically falling apart. She hated having some of her team not wanting to make any contact with the others and keeping things from the team that they knew. Hailey eyed her sister suspiciously. She knew she was upset about the cheese cake, but she had noticed that she had grown crankier. Usagi shot a glare up at her sister.

"You can be a sour puss all you want, but that's not gonna help you in the long run." Hailey retorted.

"Why don't you try running a team you spoiled little brat." Usagi fumed. She would never use that tone of voice or those words toward anyone else, but her own sister.

"I'm not anymore spoiled than you are Usagi!" Hailey replied, a little hurt by her sisters choice of words. "What's wrong with you anyways?"

"Don't worry about it, you're too young." Usagi answered, sighing. When she saw Haruka, Faith, Jordan, Madelyn, Hotaru, Emily, and the two lost ones emerge from the forest, Usagi went right away to scold them. Hailey's shoulders wilted; perhaps everything would have been better if she hadn't made Usagi angry that afternoon.

"You girls can not run off like that!" Usagi began. "Do you know how worried sick everyone was?"

Julia glared at Usagi, but didn't speak. Usagi ignored the little girls glare and continued. Lydia covered her ears and shut her eyes; she didn't want to hear anymore of it. Her head began to spin. Julia looked at her friend worried. Lydia opened her eyes and shot Usagi the most evil look she had ever seen come from the little girl, and then she took off running across the street. The Hino and Kino family came out next. Makoto had talked to Rei about what Chloe had told her.

Usagi was about to storm over toward Lydia, but Makoto stopped her from doing so.

"Makoto you know just as well as I do that the girls need a lecture and then followed up by a punishment. And as the leader of the team, I need to do so." Usagi explained.

Makoto gave Usagi a warm, gentle smile. "Usagi, if our parents punished us all the time when we were kids, do you think we would have learned from our mistakes? Do you think Rei and your mother would be best friends today?"

Usagi shook her head no. Though she was reborn, she had heard a lot of her mother and Rei's arguments. They didn't always get along; they were like oil and water.

"See, our parents never knew about our hard trials we had to go through. We had to overcome them by ourselves. Everything was placed in our hands. And sometimes we just need to take the time and understand each other." Rei explained. "Lydia's had a hard time. Her mother isn't around like your mother always is. You guys are lucky to have your moms around most of the time. Sometimes Lydia just needs a break."

"I guess I can let her off the hook this time, but she can't make it a habit." Usagi finally agreed, with a sigh. She understood where Rei and Makoto were coming from. She knew she'd hate being away from her mother.

"She won't make a habit out of it." Makoto replied assumingly. "I'm sure there was a reason for her running off."

"Well, good luck getting it out of Julia and Lydia." Usagi said aggravated. She wished the two girls would just talk to the other girls. "I'm going home now."

Makoto and Rei glanced at each other. They knew they wouldn't be able to get the answers out of either of them.

Meanwhile, Minako, Ami, and Michiru's families were in the forest looking for Gloria. Michiru took out here mirror when she noticed that all hope was lost. She began to concentrate hard, to find where Gloria was. Hope and Isabella looked at their mother in fear. Hope went to say something to stop her mom from doing what she was about to do, but it was too late, she was gone. Hope and Isabella clung to one another.

Michiru appeared by Gloria's body. She quickly contacted Ami and Minako. They met up as quick as they could with their daughters right behind them. When Minako saw Gloria she went into hysterics. Michiru tried calming her down. Ami went right to work on the child. She quickly stopped the wound from bleeding.

She turned to the hysterical Minako, "Minako-Chan, if you don't cool it off I won't be able to get Gloria out of here. Now listen, I need you to take Ariel, Maia, and Erin to _your_ house and watch them until I get Gloria stable."

Michiru's hands clasped over her mouth in disbelief. "My children. I left them alone." She took out her mirror once more to transport herself to their location.

"Michiru no! You've already done it-" But it was too late, Michiru had disappeared. Ami secretly wished that the Queen had never granted her that power. It would make her physically weak and if she used it too much it could kill her. She had been sick previously, and Ami didn't know what using the power twice would do to her. Ami reached for her communicator. Things were getting way out of hand tonight. She contacted Hotaru.

"Hotaru I need you to have someone watch your kids, I'm going to need you tonight at the hospital. Michiru used _that _power twice in a row and I'm not sure where she is right now." Ami replied sounding stressed out.

Haruka had overheard and was about to head back into the forest but Hotaru stopped her, "Haruka-Papa, I'll go get Michiru-mama and the little girls. I'm afraid if you go, you'll be more occupied on Michiru-Mama and forget the girls. And besides I need someone to look after my children."

Haruka nodded. The Queen, and Princess appeared just as Hotaru was about to go back into the forest.

"Is everything alright?" Queen Serenity questioned, worriedly as she could see nothing was alright.

"Lydia and Julia have been found. Gloria ended up lost, but I believe she's been found, but now Michiru is in trouble." Hotaru explained.

"Mama, maybe you should call off the high investigation, so they can have their husbands and fathers back." Princess Serenity suggested. The Queen had pulled an investigation the last minute the search was being called. She struggled with calling in all the knights at first, but finally reconciled that she had no choice. She had a bad feeling about something.

"Sweetie we _need _that investigation. If I don't find out what's going on, then things are going to get worse." Serenity explained.

Princess Serenity sighed, she knew her mother was right, but she didn't like seeing her friends so stressed out.

"I think we should head home now, it looks as though Ami and Hotaru will get everything under control." Makoto said in an exhausted voice.

Julia stayed close to her mother; she knew part of this was her fault. If only things would have been differently, none of this would have happened like it did tonight. She hoped the Queen was right about the investigation; she hated having her father away.

Lydia followed after her sister and Makoto's daughters with her head bent down and her arms crossed. She had a bad feeling about everything that had happened tonight. She knew Gloria was hurt badly, but she couldn't put her finger on _why_ the enemy had gone after her. Lydia knew that she and her sister were the next targets. Lydia had nothing in common with Gloria, so why did they go after her, unless it was by accident. But if the enemy was that dull minded, then would they really be able to defeat the Senshi's? Would the enemy even have a chance? Lydia didn't want them to have a chance, but she didn't understand them.

Hotaru was busy looking for Michiru. She was getting worried, she had a very hysteric Hope on the communicator. When she finally arrived she saw that Isabella was clung to her mother, whom had collapsed on the ground and Hope was just standing there shaking. Hotaru quickly took Hope into her arms and comforted her.

"Don't worry Hope. I'm going to get your mother all better." She gently massaged her temples. "It's going to be okay. Can you help me with your sister?"

Hope nodded. She knew she had to be brave.

"Isabella come on, you need to unwrap yourself from your mother and let me help her to the hospital." Hotaru honestly didn't know how she was going to do this on her own. She couldn't _carry_ Michiru, she didn't even know if she was conscience enough to walk.

"Hotaru." A voice called from behind her.

Hotaru swooped around to find the Queen and Princess right behind her.

"Oh thank you!" Hotaru replied. "I'm so glad you came. I can't do this by myself."

Princess Serenity took the girls away from their mother, and Hotaru and the Queen carried Michiru to the best of their abilities.

------

Meanwhile, Queen Tetsuko was busy speaking with Shiro. He hadn't followed through with the task quite yet, and she was getting uptight about what he was up to. If he kept this up, the Senshi's would soon find them and do away with them.

"What was the point in attacking the Venus girl? She has no relation to the Pluto's. She is fifth on the list." Queen Tetsuko explained.

"I only attacked her; I had nothing to do with the mother of the Neptune's. And I thought by attacking Gloria, it would confuse Lydia, who I assure you is already aware of us." Shiro replied.

"I don't see how attacking Gloria Aino is going to make Lydia Meiou, as you say _confused."_ Queen Tetsuko retorted with sarcasm, as she flicked her hands in all sorts of directions.

"It will get everyone's focus on Gloria Aino. And Lydia won't know what to expect next." Shiro grinned; he thought his scheme was done well.

"Fine then! Do what you have to do, but I warn you, my servant, you mess up and your head is mine." Queen Tetsuko dismissed him.

Authors Note: Please let me know if there are unanswered questions, or confusing in this chapter. I've corrected the errors in the first chapter. Please enjoy. Does anyone have any special request for a Christmas story? Well, that's all. Please review. Thanks for reading. Chapter three will be up as soon as possible. And the last chapter of the 'Lost Imperial Silver Crystal' will be up sometime today.


	3. A twist for Lydia

Disclaimer: Chibi Scouts in English form are Angel Raye's, and the Chibi scouts in Japanese form are mine. All the others belong to the maker of Sailor Moon.

Chapter Three: Change in attitude

The next morning, after everything that had happened, Makoto went to go awake the children. Chloe had been pushed out of her room and into her sisters, while Maggie and Lydia were there. She entered into her own daughters first, she found Chloe wrapped around Daisy, snuggled up to her. Makoto smiled at the sight, she quickly went to get her camera and snapped a shot. She was glad that Chloe and Daisy got along so well, sure they had their quarrels, but they were always very helping to each other. Makoto tapped Daisy on her shoulder; she stirred around, making Chloe ball up into a small ball. Daisy opened her eyes and tried to focus her eyes on her mother, but she could only see a blurry version of her. Finally, her eyes adjusted to the lighting, and she sat up in bed.

"It's time to get ready for school." Makoto stated, looking at Daisy's damped looking clothes, "And you might want to shower before you go." Makoto added, glancing down at Chloe for a second.

Daisy glanced down too, and laughed a little, "Yea. She sure does sweat a lot in her sleep."

Makoto laughed, "Speaking of which." Makoto threw the covers down to the end of the bed, revealing a little girl curled up in a ball. She picked her daughter up and she squirmed around, moaning.

"No Gloria don't rock the boat, we'll fall in the water." Chloe mumbled.

Daisy cracked up with laughter. Her little sister said some weird things in her sleep. Daisy's laughter made Chloe open her eyes; she noticed that her mother was holding her, and that Daisy was laughing.

"Was Gloria rocking the boat?" Makoto questioned, amused.

Chloe's face flushed pink, and she nodded. Makoto sat Chloe back down on the bed, "Well you need to get ready for school, both of you do." Makoto turned and left to go down to Maggie and Lydia's room. She was surprised when she found the room empty. She went into the living room and found them to be sitting at the table. Lydia was reading a book as usual, and Maggie appeared to be doing some last minute homework. Makoto didn't say anything she just went into the kitchen to fix a quick breakfast.

---

During recess that afternoon, Lydia and Julia were out by the swing set talking to one another. Julia was happy that Lydia was speaking some, she hadn't talked to her during lunch or when they worked in groups that day. Julia was noticing that Lydia was withdrawing, but it wouldn't do any good to tell an adult, to them this was just how Lydia was. She didn't interact with anyone else, except Julia. The girls heard a scream; they turned to see that Miyaki was harassing Annika and Ariel.

Julia watched in agony, like her older sister, she didn't have what it took to stand up to people. She didn't cry much like Annika, but she just couldn't bring herself to stand up to people like Miyaki. Lydia couldn't take the accusations from Miyaki any longer, she had already sent Madelyn into the hospital once, and Lydia wasn't going to sit around and watch her put two of the teammates into the hospital, because of their lack of courage. Lydia walked up to the scene, Julia only watched.

Lydia pushed Miyaki down to the ground and ordered Miyaki to stay away from her friends. Miyaki stood up and glared at Lydia, which angered her, she took one quick swift at Miyaki's jaw and went inside her classroom. Miyaki clamped her jaw with her hand, and just stared out into space, she was shocked that one of the other kids had did her in. She looked at Annika and snarled, she then turned on her heels and went toward the bench where she sat down.

Ariel and Annika exchanged a look of confusion to one another. Lydia never stuck up for them, and she was never so violent. Even when Miyaki was teasing with Isabella and Jordan she didn't do anything about it. Julia ran up toward Ariel and Annika.

"Are you two okay?" she asked concerned about Ariel and Annika, and her best friend.

Ariel and Annika could only nod. Finally, Annika looked at her younger sister, who was about as tall as her, which made Annika feel short, "What's gotten into Lydia?" she asked.

Julia looked back at the school, she wasn't sure what was wrong with Lydia. It didn't make any sense. Julia shrugged her shoulders, she didn't have an answer. "I just remembered something I forgot to do. I'll see you after school." Julia darted off toward her classroom.

"She's a liar!" Annika blurted out.

Ariel gave Annika a funny look, "I guess it's a sister thing, that you can tell when she's lying?"

Annika nodded. The school bell rung, which meant it was time for them to go back into their classrooms. Ariel and Annika walked into theirs together. Annika spent the remainder of the class doodling on a piece of notebook paper.

In Julia and Lydia's classroom, it was a different story. The teacher was having a difficult time getting Lydia to speak, usually she'd be one to answer questions when called on, but today she wasn't. Lydia would only stare off into space.

"Lydia sweetie, will you please answer the question." Mrs. Taison begged.

Lydia didn't answer.

Someone in the class spoke up, "The cat has her tongue. She can no longer speak."

"I did not ask for any comments from you Ms. Alyssa." The teacher stated firmly. She turned to Julia and asked her for the answer. Julia quickly gave her the answer. After the bell rung for the students to get out of class, Mrs. Taison made Lydia stay after.

Mrs. Taison busily wrote a note that would go home to Lydia's current guardians. She handed her the piece of paper, "I'm not sure what's going on Lydia, but you are giving poor results in school right now. Please find someone to talk to about your problems and get help."

Lydia took the note and just stared at Mrs. Taison. She turned around and left the classroom, with a note in her hand. How could she get a note just from not talking? What did it matter?

She met Julia and the others outside. Julia went up to her sister really fast.

"Me and Lydia are going to go for a walk, can you please tell mom we'll be back and I'll have my communicator with me." Julia explained to her older sister.

Annika nodded, "I'll tell mom. Where are you two gonna walk to?"

"Around the palace." Julia answered, and then left with her friend.

The rest of the group begin to walk home. Gloria went and tackled Annika. Annika fell to the ground. She didn't start crying, because it didn't hurt her, she only stared up at the sky. Hope went and helped her up.

"Gloria Aino be careful! You could've hurt her." Hope said agitated, she had a long day at school.

"Again." Snarled Faith.

"Oh shut up Faith, as if you haven't ever hurt anyone before." Gloria replied back, "And I didn't hurt her, I made sure I didn't." Gloria looked back at Annika, she glared at her and stormed off. Erin went to catch up with her sister, she could tell that she was upset.

"Hey kid." Gloria replied dolefully, not even making any sort of eye contact with her sister.

"Hii…." Erin replied, her words trailing off. She wasn't sure what to say to her sister. Perhaps it was better to just not say anything at all. Her and Gloria came up to the spot where their mothers were waiting for them, the others weren't too far behind. Minako immediately assumed that Gloria had gotten another note. She stopped Gloria from stalking off.

"What?" Gloria asked, angrily.

The Senshi's watched Gloria and her mother.

"What's wrong?" Minako questioned.

"Nothing." Gloria replied back harshly.

"Please do not use that tone with me, or I'll ground you, now tell me what the problem is?" Minako asked, but received no answer. "Did you get in trouble at school again?"

"Why does everyone have to bring up things! I didn't do _anything _wrong today." Gloria stormed off toward her quarters. Makoto threw up her hands and groaned Ami laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright." Ami soothed her friend, she turned to Erin, "Do you know what happened?"

Erin nodded and explained. Ami nodded and Minako sighed.

"Well, at least she didn't do anything wrong." Makoto said.

"I better go talk to her." Minako and Erin left the others to go and talk to Gloria. Minako missed spending her full time with her friends, it was _always_ cut short. Either Gloria was acting up, or something else always came up. Minako wanted so badly just a full day to spend with her friends, she loved her kids, but sometimes she wished they'd cooperate with her and she could do something with her friends. Erin was an angel, Gloria was something else.

---

Meanwhile, the Jr. High students were about to get out of school. Maggie and Daisy were continuously glancing up at the clock to let out. When the bell finally had rung, the students took off out of the classroom. Being cooped up in a class all day being silent was like death. Maggie and Daisy both breathed in the fresh air.

"Oh! It feels so good to be able to breathe again!" Daisy exclaimed, their class had gotten a bad report from their substitute teacher, so Mr. Himitochi made them suffer, by being silent all day.

"You can say that again!" Maggie giggled.

"Oh! It feels so good-"

"I was only playing. I didn't mean _really_ say it again." Maggie bopped her friend on her head.

Daisy and Maggie giggled, and then went silent. Maggie was thinking about her younger sister. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what. Daisy was thinking of one thing - food.

"Maggie why don't we go get some ice cream!" Daisy suggested, happily ripping through Maggie's thoughts. Maggie looked at her friend somewhat confused, but as Daisy's question replayed in her head, her eyes opened wide, and then went back to their normal way.

"What about Usagi. We usually wait for her to come out." Maggie brought up.

"Usagi said she was staying after school. Come on, I really want some ice cream." Begged Daisy.

"Oh, alright, but you better contact your mother and tell her were going there." Maggie gave in. "We don't' wanna play a Lydia and just run off."

Daisy nodded and got right onto contacting her mother. Afterwards the two girls made their way into the ice cream shop. Daisy ordered a Rainbow flavored ice cream, while Maggie order Chocolate mint. The girls headed on toward the palace. Daisy started to eat hers right away; Maggie only stared off into space holding her cone in her hand. Daisy turned to Maggie and sighed.

"Maggie you're not doing this to me. What's the matter?" Daisy questioned, she noticed that Maggie was beginning to withdrawal.

"I..uhm..Oh Daisy can you just not worry about me for once! Everything is fine" Maggie insisted.

"I don't believe you." Daisy recoiled, a little bit hurt that Maggie didn't want to tell her what was wrong.

"Well, I'm not telling you!" Maggie replied a little bit angry.

Daisy crossed her arms, her ice cream was gone, as she had already finished it. The two girls walked in silence. Daisy was a taken aback by Maggie's mood. Maggie was kind of wishing she hadn't gotten angry with Daisy, but she didn't want Daisy along with everyone else prodding into her life. It was her life, her thoughts, and her own problems, when she wanted to discuss them with someone Daisy would probably be the first one, but for now Maggie just wanted her to lay off.

The girls heard a scream coming from afar. Both girls looked at each other, and nodded. Maggie threw her ice cream in the trash, there was no need to shove it down her throat, she could always get another one. Maggie and Daisy ran open a Youma terrorizing a young middle aged girl. Daisy and Maggie ducked behind a building and transformed quickly, they couldn't be seen by the girl.

Daisy and Maggie ran out to where the youma was attacking the young girl. "Stop right there!" both girls called out. "We are the agents of love and justice!"

"I'm Sailor Chibi Pluto!"

"And I'm Sailor Chibi Jupiter!"

"And together we will punish you!"

Masaki watched from above, he wasn't sure where the youma had come from, but he decided to use it to his advantage. He summoned the powers from the earth and gave them to the youma. The youma looked up as it felt the surge of energy go through its body. Masaki smiled; perhaps he _could _please the Queen by this. If he weakened Maggie Meiou, then she'd be easy to defeat. And the bonus was her friend. Masaki smiled evilly and disappeared.

"Let's go! I'm not in the mood to play sissy games!" the youma's voice cracked.

Chibi Pluto and Chibi Jupiter glared at the creature. Chibi Pluto powered up and attacked, "SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"

Her attack went directly at the enemy, but when it hit it, it only absorbed the attack. Chibi Pluto froze up. Chibi Jupiter quickly powered up and attacked, "JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!" Once again the enemy absorbed the attack. Chibi Jupiter went straight to her communicator and pushed the alert button before it was knocked out her hand.

The youma went straight for Chibi Pluto; she wrapped her long skinny yellow hands around Chibi Pluto's neck. Chibi Jupiter tried attacking again, but the youma only absorbed the attack. Chibi Jupiter was getting frustrated with the outcome. How could this youma be so strong, they were _never_ this strong. Chibi Pluto let out a bellowing scream, as the monster dug its nails into her neck and dug down deep into her side. Chibi Jupiter took off running at full pledged toward the monster. Sharp knife-like things sliced through it's back and went flying toward Chibi Jupiter. Chibi Jupiter couldn't stop in time to avoid the flying knife-like things. A chain went around her and pulled her out in just the nick of time. Sailor Saturn and Chibi Saturn put up a protective shield, causing the knives to bounce off the shield.

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, and Chibi Kinsei (Venus) all attacked the youma at once. It turned around, dropping Chibi Pluto to the ground. Chibi Kinsei quickly ran over toward Chibi Pluto, to see if she was alright. Sailor Saturn and Chibi Saturn continued to hold the shield up, protecting everyone who was behind it. Emily had stayed behind with Ami, because she couldn't leave Maia alone by herself.

The Youma looked at its new opponents and smirked. She turned back to Chibi Pluto, and was a little surprised to see Chibi Kinsei there.

"Where'd you come from little girl?" the youma asked, kneeling down to Chibi Kinsei's level. She gently stroked Chibi Kinsei's head, with her long finger nails.

Chibi Pluto could only make out a blurred vision of everything that was going on around her. Chibi Venus and Sailor Venus watched in agony as the enemy stood over Chibi Kinsei. The youma stood up, and then turned toward everyone else, with a huge smirk on her face. Her eyes darted toward Sailor Saturn and Chibi Saturn, she lifted up her long sickly looking hands and yelled out an attack, causing Sailor Saturn and Chibi Saturn's shields to attack them.

Cosmic Moon showed up and used her most powerful attack on the enemy. It blew her out of proportion somewhat. Her skin had started to melt away. All the Chibi scouts, minus Chibi Saturn, Chibi Pluto, and Chibi Kinsei attacked the enemy at once. Cosmic Moon attacked her once again, and she exploded into thin air. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus quickly ran over toward Chibi Pluto and Chibi Kinsei. Most everyone else had powered down. Chibi Meiousei and Chibi Kasei had not yet powered down.

Chibi Meiousei stood lost for thought. She didn't understand where the youma had gotten that extra power. There were no signs of this happening. Chibi Meiousei shuddered; something bad was going to happen. She was sure that _this_ youma had nothing to do with the premonition she had seen.

Chibi Mercury observed Chibi Meiousei's behavior. She powered down and started to head toward the palace. She had a feeling Chibi Meiousei knew something they didn't know. Madelyn quickly caught up with her best friend. She had a couple scratches on her face and arms, but she seemed to be alright.

"What's wrong Ariel?" Madelyn questioned.

"Lydia doesn't make any sense to me." Ariel explained. "She's so secretive and she seems to _know_ something, but we'll never know what she knows."

"Not unless we got it out of Julia, but that's just as difficult." Madelyn sighed. Ariel often got upset with how secretive Lydia was. She was also obsessed with finding out what she knew. She had done everything in her will power to get Lydia to open up to her, but failed miserable at gaining any information.

Later on that day, Setsuna showed up at the hospital to check on her daughter. She walked into the palace hospital. She was greeted by several of the staff members. Ami was just coming out, when Setsuna walked in. Ami jumped, startled at the sight of seeing Setsuna.

"Setsuna we weren't expecting you." Ami gasped.

Setsuna smiled, "I just wanted to check on my daughter, and take a day off and spend it with Lydia and Maggie."

"Oh no, did anyone contact you? I didn't even think about it. I was so busy getting Maggie all set up and everything I didn't even check to see if anyone contacted you." Ami said, a little bit upset at herself that she didn't contact Setsuna.

"Ami-Chan, it's alright. I'm the keeper of time. And Michiru contacted me and told me what's been going on these few days." Setsuna explained, still smiling.

Ami's face went pale. Setsuna laid a hand on Ami's shoulder, "It's alright, I promise. I'm not mad at you guys for not contacting me about what happened with Lydia. It was handled pretty well. Chloe sure does know how to handle things."

Ami smiled, still feeling guilty, she showed Setsuna to Maggie's room. After showing her to Maggie's room, she went into her office and sat at her desk.

Maggie moved her head toward the door, when she saw her mother she smiled, "Momma you came!"

"Of course I did sweetie." Setsuna gently removed Maggie's hair from her face. "Now you need to rest, I know Ami wouldn't want you to move a lot."

"Okay mom." Maggie smiled and shut her eyes.

Authors note: Alright, the Christmas story didn't get through, and I'm all out of ideas for a Christmas story. I'm not sure when the fourth chapter will be up. Just be patient, I was sort of having writers block on this chapter, and it's already planned out. Heh. And then I got fed up with the plans, because not enough action was taking place, so I created a youma. I'm not exactly sure what will be happening in the fifth chapter, it has now become a surprise for me. Stay tuned though!


	4. framed

Chapter Four: Shiro's Plan

In the enemy's laird, the Queen was getting impatient with her warrior. She was pacing back and forth, waiting for his arrival. When he finally arrived, he bowed down. She turned to him and stuck her powerful glaive over his head.

"What is wrong with you?" she hollered. "Why haven't you destroyed them yet! There have been many chances! You fool!"

"Queen Tetsuko I've done nothing wrong. I've weakened the little brat! And as for Gloria Aino she wasn't my doings, she was that youma's. I had nothing to do with her. I only gave the youma some extra powers so that way she could help weakened Sailor Pluto." Shiro explained, a little bit angry that the queen hadn't seen it as something wonderful.

"I see." She narrowed her eyes. "You have THREE days to destroy the little girls, or I will destroy you."

"Yes ma'am." Shiro replied and disappeared into his own sanctuary. He threw things around, breaking things left and right. He was about to throw something at his crystal ball, when a thought occurred to him. He went to the ball and took it in his hands. He had three days to get rid of Lydia and Maggie. He'd do everything in his will power to do it. Even if it killed him doing so. He watched Lydia's friend in the crystal ball. The two had such a strong bond; Shiro had to break it quickly. It'd be the only way to defeat Lydia. Shiro watched as Rei came in and tucked in her daughter. Yuuichiro came in afterwards. They then left to Annika's room. Shiro watched as they tucked Annika in. Annika asked her mother to hold her for a moment. Shiro continued to watch the family until they had gone to bed. He smirked and then changed his appearance, to a small little boy. His story was he was from the future and came back to warn Julia of something, Shiro could only _hope_ that his plan would work. He disappeared and appeared in the little girls room. He begin coughing, as the dust cleared. Julia stirred around in bed, she lifted her head up and saw the little boy. She noticed that he was injured and quickly went to go help him. As she got closer to him, she felt an evil presence within him. She backed up, but he grabbed a hold of her, and disappeared.

Shiro had forgotten that the Mar's family had the special sense of sensing evil presence. He'd have to make her believe what she was seeing was true. They appeared in a dark, vacant room. He forced her to look him into her eyes. When he saw that he had her, he worked on reworking her memory.

Julia ran into Lydia's room to see if she wanted to play, but found that Lydia was talking to someone. Julia stood and observed.

"When will you be ready?" a teenaged girl was asking Lydia.

"Just give me a little longer. I have to work with the dumb girl!" Lydia replied, aggravated. She didn't like to be messed with.

"Well, we don't have much more time. We need Chibi Kasei's powers, without her this won't be possible!" the girl demanded.

"I'm doing what I can." Lydia replied, angrily. The teenaged girl gave a disgusted look and disappeared.

Shiro took Julia out of the dark laird and threw her back on her bed, "If that doesn't work, I will kill you myself!" He heard someone walking in his direction; he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Stardust squeezed through the crack in the door, just in time to see the fog vanish. She looked up at Julia's bed, to find her sleeping peacefully. She hoped up on to her bed and examined her mistress closely. When she found that nothing was wrong, she cuddled up next to her and fell asleep.

The next morning, the children met up at their usual place to head off to school. Julia was hiding behind one of the trees, watching everyone chat away. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Just the other night Lydia and Julia were best friends, now Lydia was plotting against Julia. Julia couldn't believe any of it, how could her friend use her like that? Weren't they supposed to be best friends?

Lydia found Julia hiding. Julia smiled and acted as though everything was fine. Lydia felt an odd atmosphere around them, she knew something was wrong with Julia but she didn't know what. Lydia and Julia followed after the group that had already left. Lydia and Julia didn't say anything to each other, Lydia didn't get it. Everything was fine yesterday, but Julia was acting weird.

Suddenly a little girl ran up from behind them, Julia swooped around to find herself being tackled by none other than little Hailey. Lydia just stared down at her friends that were now on the ground. Hailey lifted her head up and looked at Julia.

"I'm running a little bit late." Hailey replied, smiling sheepishly.

"I noticed." Julia replied. Hailey was a lot like Princess Serenity, in that she was always late to just about everything. It was surprise that she made it to the parties on time half the time. Hailey rolled off Julia and then stood up, helping Julia up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to take you out like that." Hailey explained, scratching her head.

Luna ran up toward the small group of children. Luna was carrying Hailey's lunch sack in her mouth. She sat it down and panted, "You- left- that!"

"Oh right!" Hailey said bending down and grabbing it. "Sorry, I seem to be forgetting a lot."

"You girls are going to be late to school." Luna said dolefully.

"Ugh." Lydia said, she was never late to school.

"Meep!" squealed Hailey. "Let's go!" Hailey took off toward the school direction. Lydia and Julia followed right behind her. Luna turned around and headed back toward the palace, it wasn't too long that she found herself with Maggie, Daisy, and Usagi.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy questioned, suspicious.

"I'm--- Hey Maggie you were just in the hospital last night… what are you doing out?" Luna questioned.

"Well, this morning around six a clock Ami said that I could go home. I asked her if I was allowed to go to school because I have an important paper to turn in, and she agreed that if I took it easy I could." Maggie explained.

"Well, please do take it easy." Luna begged.

Daisy giggled, "Its school. We sit, and do work, and go to lunch. We walk some, and then we sit again."

"Well, you girls better get of to school. Especially you Miss Smarty pants." Luna chuckled and then dashed off toward her home.

The three older girls walked on toward the school. When they walked into their classroom their teacher was introducing a new student. "Boys and girls I'd like to welcome Shiro Ailey into our class." The boys and girls clapped their hands, Daisy and Maggie examined the young boy closely.

"Papers please!" Mr. Himitochi demanded.

Daisy and Maggie went to turn theirs in together. Shiro smirked as he was fully aware to what was about to happen. Mr. Himitochi examined the girls work, and then set them down on his desk with a disappointed look on his face.

"What is it Mr. Himitochi? Do you not like my paper?" Daisy questioned, worriedly.

"Oh, yes, I like both of you girls' paper, they're exactly the same!" Mr. Himitochi showed the girls their papers. Maggie was shocked to see that her paper was now different. She had done her solar report on Pluto, while Daisy had done hers on Jupiter.

"Maggie you said you only wanted a reference! Not to copy it from word to word!" Daisy accused her of plagiarism.

Maggie felt her heart melt away, she hadn't copied Daisy's. She had an enjoyable time working on her own with this report.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to send a note home to both your parents." Mr. Himitochi explained.

"I'm staying with Daisy for the time being. My mom had to go out of town." Maggie replied. Setsuna was leaving while Maggie and Lydia were at school, she had to get back to guardian the gate, she was investigating something and it was taking a lot of time to do so.

"I see." Mr. Himitochi narrowed his eyes. Maggie sighed, she hadn't cheated, but there was no use in arguing, as seeing it _was_ her handwriting. Daisy took her note and stalked off to her seat. Maggie was about to go sit down, but Mr. Himitochi made her stop. "I want you to sit with the new kid, get him familiar with things."

Maggie cringed, there was something about the new kid that she didn't like, but she wasn't up to arguing with the teacher as she was already getting in trouble for cheating. When Maggie sat down, the little girl that sat across from her smiled.

"Maggie Meiou is a cheater!" the little girl taunted.

Maggie laid her head down on her desk; her hair slid apart revealing the scratches on her neck. The girl that was taunting Maggie saw the scratches.

"What'd you do to your neck? Did someone beat you?" she questioned.

Maggie glared at the little girl, how could she say such things. "No, I got into a fight."

The girl's eyes sparked with interest, "So, inside of school you're all sweet and everything and outside of school you're a monster."

Maggie covered her ears, she hadn't meant to make her reputation worse, she just wanted to get the girl off her back. The little boy who went by Shiro finally spoke up, "Why don't you leave Maggie Meiou alone!"

Maggie stared at the little boy. She hadn't imagined him sticking up for her. There was just something about him that she hadn't liked, maybe she should reconsider? The girl turned away from Maggie and stared up at the green board.

When lunch had finally arrived, Daisy had half way forgiven her friend. Maggie had no intentions on explaining that she had not cheated, when she had no evidence that she didn't. Maggie asked Daisy if it'd be alright for Shiro to sit with them. Daisy reluctantly agreed. Maggie went over to tell Shiro the good news, Shiro smiled and quickly went in the lunch line to get some food. He joined Maggie and Daisy at their little round table. Usagi didn't appear to be in the lunch room.

"I guess Usagi decided to either eat with her older more mature, _non-cheating _friends." Daisy put emphasis on the non-cheating part.

"Or she went to the library to study." Maggie insisted, a little bit hurt.

"Right." Daisy said, as she bit into her sandwich. Shiro watched with great pleasure, everything was falling through the cracks. Daisy was angry at Maggie for something she hadn't done. And Maggie had befriend him, although that part had not been in the plan. Shiro only had to push Daisy's buttons a little bit further to make sure she didn't decide to fully forgive Maggie.

"Hey Maggie are you going to eat your soup?" Daisy questioned. Maggie shook her head no, she had already eaten a sandwich she didn't think she could finish off the soup. She handed the cup to Daisy, but as she handed it to her, her hand jerked and the soup poured all out on Daisy's shirt. Daisy's eyes narrowed at Maggie.

"I thought everything was cool between us! And then you purposely pour your soup all over me!" Daisy accused Maggie.

"I didn't do anything." Maggie replied, almost at the brink of tears.

Daisy stood up, "Ugh, Maggie I'll see you in gym and don't do anything stupid when you get there!" Daisy walked out of the cafeteria.

Maggie turned around and looked down at the table. Tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. What was up with today? Maggie didn't understand any of it. Shiro smiled inside, he was sure if just one more thing happened, perhaps something a little bit more bigger, that the girls wouldn't want to talk to each other for a while. At least until he destroyed Maggie.

He quickly came up with something clever. He disappeared from Maggie, unnoticed. He snuck into the girls' bathroom, after making sure it was all clear and went in himself. He quickly transformed himself into a close enough replica of Maggie. He snapped his fingers and a bucket of water appeared in his hands, he then headed toward the gym. He quickly found Daisy's locker and poured the water in front of it. It went spread down to a couple of the other girls lockers, before Daisy came into the locker room Shiro left. There had been a girl that had walked in on him, only to catch the ending.

Daisy walked into the locker room. She didn't pay any attention to the water on the floor; she was more worried about getting changed into her gym shirt, so she could get out of the wet one. She slid across the floor and fell with a thus and a splash, her ankle twisted the wrong way. Daisy cringed with pain.

The girl that had seen the replica of Maggie do it, looked down to see a very upset Daisy. She went over to her and asked her if she could help her, and then gently informed her that she had seen Maggie do it. Daisy declined the girls help and told her she'd manage on her own. The girl said, "okay." And walked off.

The real Maggie walked into the locker room and just stared down at Daisy. She had a feeling that somehow someway she was the one that had done this, as she had been the one to cheat and pour soup all over Daisy's shirt.

"Maggie.." Daisy whimpered, trying to hold back her tears.

"I promise I didn't do this." Maggie already assumed that she was about to be blamed for it.

"I didn't even say anything about it, but _why_ would you do this? We're supposed to be friends." Daisy stated, she used the lockers to help herself stand up.

"I didn't do it though. I didn't cheat and I didn't pour the soup on you." Maggie explained, almost crying.

"Now you're going to lie. You know very well I worked hard on that paper. And I saw the way you flicked your hand. And as for this." Daisy looked down at the water. "This is the most vile thing you've ever done."

"I'm sorry Daisy. I'm sorry, please forgive me?" Maggie begged, even though she had not done any of those things, she just wanted so bad for Daisy not to be angry with her anymore.

"No. I won't forgive you. I'm not friends with a cheater, liar, or someone that intentionally hurts someone." Daisy said, and she turned away from Maggie and limped off to go find the coach.

Maggie sat down on the bench and began to cry. She didn't understand anything that was going on. Why was this happening to her? What was the problem? How were these things happening to her? Who would want to break up their friendship _this_ bad?

Maggie had walked home alone that afternoon, she didn't bother waiting for Usagi. She was too upset to wait for her other friend, even though she could use the support from her. Maggie hoped that Daisy hadn't turned everyone against her by now. The younger kids would be waiting with their mothers for all the kids to come home. Maggie walked through the entrance gate and was greeted by them a little bit earlier than suspect.

"Maggie Meiou dear," Makoto laid her hand on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie flinched as it was her worst shoulder that had been injured in the battle. Makoto apologized and then spoke again, "What you did today was very wrong." Maggie looked down at the ground.

Usagi came through the palace gates, she was a little surprised to see everyone standing around. She was even surprised to see her father there. She wondered if she was in trouble. But then she noticed that most everyone was looking at Maggie.

"Daisy's already told me about everything that's happened between you two. She was very upset when I came to pick her up." Makoto explained.

Maggie nodded and continued to look down at the ground, she didn't understand why _everyone_ had to be here. Michiru came up to Maggie.

"Maggie dear, I've talked to your mother and she'd like it better if you came and stayed with us for the time being." Michiru explained.

"She's not very happy at all right now with you darling. And it's just best if you two took a break from one another." Makoto explained gently.

"Should I take Daisy off the training schedule as seeing she has a sprained ankle?" Minako questioned.

Michiru, Makoto, and Ami nodded. "What about Maggie, she was supposed to train with her."

"Well, Maggie is still injured from the fight, I'm not sure if she should practice." Ami explained.

Maggie looked up at Ami. "No, it's alright I'm perfectly fine. I'll be even better tomorrow. I want to train."

Minako was a little shocked to see Maggie being so enthusiastic about the practice. Ami opened her mouth to object, "Really Aunt Ami, I'm fine. Everything's fine" Maggie assured her.

"Alright, since Maggie seems sincere about the training, why don't we pair her up with one of the younger kids?" Minako suggested to everyone.

"Why don't you have Faith and Isabella practice tomorrow?" Haruka offered.

"Alright," Minako accepted the offer. "And as seeing tomorrow isn't a school day, Maggie as your punishment I want you up and over at my house by seven a clock. I'll need you to watch Gloria and Erin while I run out to go grocery shopping. Asai has duty in the morning, but will be home by eight thirty."

"And then from there I would like you to come to my quarters and study with Ariel, Annika, and Julia." Ami stated.

Maggie turned to Rei to see what she had to say. "Afterwards stop by my house and give Stardust a bath."

Minako gave Rei a startled looked. What kind of punishment was that? Rei noticed Minako's looked, she put her hands to her hips, "Stardust really needs a bath, and I haven't gotten the time to do it."

Minako laughed, "Nice one Rei."

Rei curled her lip and turned away from Minako.

"After you're through with Rei's chores, I'll need you to come over and cook me some lunch." The Princess stated happily.

"And whose punishment is crueler?" Rei smarted off to Minako.

"Yours." Minako rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Rei stuck her tongue back out. Makoto shook her head in disbelief.

"You can also come by my house." Hotaru spoke up lastly. Everyone turned to her, she hadn't stated any sort of punishment in that.

"Why am I being punished by everyone? And Aunt Makoto what's my punishment from you?" Maggie asked, not really sure she wanted to hear one.

"Your mother wanted everyone to give you something to do. So your punishment from us, is to write a new report." Michiru explained. Maggie sighed, all this because she had been framed.

Makoto looked at Maggie with a saddened expression, "There is no punishment from me. Daisy doesn't want to see you right now."

"Oh… Okay." Maggie replied softly, that Makoto could barely hear her. She gave Maggie a hug and told her that she was sorry for everything. "What about Lydia? Is she still going to stay with you guys?"

Makoto nodded.

"But she doesn't even communicate with you." Maggie spoke too soon. She didn't even think about what she had just said. Makoto didn't say anything. She just patted Maggie's head and headed toward the palace grounds. The way Maggie had said it was more like an insult than anything else. Maggie pounded her head with her fist, she couldn't believe she just said that.

"Afterwards, you come to training." Minako stated firmly. Her and Rei went off after their friend. Maggie felt like she just got a ton of bricks dropped on her. How could she be so stupid? After everything pointing to her that she had done everything, and then she had to go off and insult Makoto, which she hadn't even intended to do.

Michiru took Maggie into her arms. "It's okay. Makoto won't hold it against you."

Maggie looked up at Michiru, with a deep saddened look on her face. Ami sighed, "Maggie why did you copy Daisy's paper?"

Maggie stared up at Ami, she didn't know what to say. She really hadn't done any of that. "Would it make any sense if I said I didn't do it?"

"So you're implying that Daisy did it?" Ami observed.

Maggie shook her head no and sighed. Haruka walked up to Daisy.

"What's gotten into you kid, you're not one to be so violent. Why did you pour water all in front of Daisy's locker? Were you really that mad at her?"

Maggie shrugged. She wasn't going to start making up excuses for what she was being blamed for. She didn't want to take the blame for any of it. The culprit would soon turn up, and Maggie would give them a good teaching not to mess with her friendships.

Ami, and the royal family walked off back toward the palace grounds. Michiru smiled at Hotaru and asked what her punishment was.

Hotaru smiled mischievously. "She'll just have to wait and see." And with that she turned and walked off.

"Why do I have a feeling that there is _no_ punishment?" Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear.

"Because that's Hotaru for you." Haruka replied back in Michiru's ear.


End file.
